


Advanced Studies in Fantasy and Desire

by oneofthemuses



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthemuses/pseuds/oneofthemuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIII, using the prompts lingerie and angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Studies in Fantasy and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I own no part of Community though I wish mightily that I did. I do not own the songs whose lyrics are used herein - "Wicked Games" by Chris Isaak, "Sex Is On Fire" by Kings of Leon, or "Closer" by NIN. This is my first entry for a Porn Battle so...

She had discovered that sex could be fun and pleasant and didn’t always involve tears and jubilant coming out stories.  Building on that discovery, Annie realized that sometimes, _sometimes_ , she wanted to _feel_ sexual.  No Disney princess eyes or buttoned up cardigans or repressed sexuality.  No, sometimes Annie wanted to look in the mirror and see a woman who fell asleep naked in bed with her boyfriend and smudged eyeliner and sex hair.  But she didn’t know how to do that without _having sex first_.  And then she discovered lingerie.  It had started out so simply.

 

She was in a boutique, browsing the bras when she decided to splurge and get the black lacy one with the plunging vee.  It was fancier than her usual fare and she didn’t often wear outfits so low cut that she needed a bra like the one she was eyeing but she justified it.  Just once, she wanted something mature and gorgeous and full of potential.  The salesperson pointed out a pair of matching panties and since they were on sale, well, Annie justified that too.  Standing in line to pay, she blushed at the display of a woman in thigh highs and heels and a matching bra and panties.  Then Annie stopped, craned her neck slowly, shifted her eyes to the side, and took a second surreptitious look.  If it happened that Annie walked out that day with a black lacy bra, matching panties and thigh highs with lacy garters, well, it must have been fate.

 

It was a week before Annie could bring herself to try on her purchases.  Fresh out of the shower, skin glowing, she sat down and carefully did her makeup.  A little heavy on the eyeliner, more mascara than usual, lips shaded a deeper pink than her norm, blush fading into a natural rosy glow.  Her hair had grown a little longer than she usually let it, falling with casual disarray as it dried.  Annie pulled the bag out of her closet, unwrapped the tissue and smoothed out the bra.  She took a deep breath and dropped her towel, shrugging the bra on to her shoulders and fastening it.  She took out the panties and looked at the barely there lacy boyshorts.  A smile curved her lips.  She put them on.  Finally, Annie dug out the thigh highs and examined them cautiously.  Removing them from the box, she slid one leg in, fixing the garter, and then slid the sheer black fabric over the other leg.

 

Annie paused, looked down for a moment, then slipped on the heels she had been keeping in the back of her closet for the last year.  Four inch stilettos, black, and beautiful, Annie had no reason to wear them out.  They weren’t appropriate for school.  The dates she went on generally didn’t require shoes like this.  And they seemed wasted on Greendale dances.  But Annie was wearing them now.  She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, then turned around.  The mirror, both tall and wide, stood there staring at her.  Her breath caught for a minute, her body flushing in surprise at the reflection of herself that she didn’t often see.  She reached out blindly and flicked off the light switch.  In the dark, she moved slowly, lighting candles she had left out earlier.  Just a few, set on her desk and bedside table.  Annie turned back to the mirror and examined her reflection once more.

 

Breasts pushed up, pale and high. Flat stomach, rounded but relatively narrow hips. Legs that looked longer still thanks to the heels, covered in sheer material that made a mockery of the idea that it concealed or covered her up in any way. She focused on her face, again, breathing deeply. In the flickering light, her hair gleamed. Her hand moved downward involuntarily, brushing her hip, fingers skimming over the front of her panties. She stroked the skin there for a moment. Making a decision, Annie picked up the key sitting on her bedside table, unlocked the bottom drawer and removed a box, setting it on top. She sat down on the bed, propping pillows up, so she could lay reclined. Satisfied with the arrangement, Annie sat back and clicked the remote for the little stereo in the corner. Music came streaming out and Annie relaxed back into the pillows.

 

And her mind wandered.

 

… ** _it’s strange what desire will make foolish people do.  I never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you_** _._

_Annie asked for her pen back and Jeff scoffed.  They were studying in the student commons and the place was deserted, only half the lights turned on in a Greendale attempt to be environmentally-friendly.  The study room was off-limits while repairs were going on after the purple pen incident.  Apparently, Jeff was still angry over the wasted time and missing his date with Gwynnifer.  ‘What, Jeff?  I just don’t want to lose another one, okay?’ ‘Gee, Annie, why don’t you relax?  Or you worried you’ll lose your grip on your pen if you do?’  ‘Honestly, are you still angry about that?  Quit being a crybaby!’  Annie was irritated that he was still holding a remark made in the heat of the moment against her._

Annie’s hands moved slowly down her chest, feeling her nipples harden at the touch, down, down, grazing her thighs. 

_Never mind that this was out of the blue anyway.  ‘I’m being a crybaby?  You got us kicked out of the study room and now I’m stuck studying on a couch that is ruining my spinal alignment.  A couch that Chang has likely defiled in some way.  Your whining led to this.’  ‘Excuse me?’  Annie was sitting upright – astonished and angry.  ‘You heard me, Annie.  What?  Don’t like hearing the hard facts?  Is the truth hard to swallow?’  Jeff was leaning forward now, in her face.  Annie needed to marshal her calm so with clenched teeth, she lowered her eyes for a moment.  And noticed that Jeff wasn’t particularly calm either.  At least, not below the waist.  Realising he had lost Annie’s attention, his eyes followed hers.  She looked up and met his eyes.  ‘I can handle things being hard, Jeff.  I can swallow it so long as you’re not lying to me.’  He smirked, not looking particularly friendly.  ‘Are you sure, Annie?  ‘Cause I don’t believe you.’_

 

Her fingertips brushed over her clit through her panties.  She didn’t let her hands linger.  Drawing lines up her stomach, making it clench.

 

_He wanted her to prove herself?  Annie could do that.  Jeff wasn’t all that tough.  His anger wasn’t all that scary, especially when Annie was just as angry.  Annie stood up, forcing Jeff to lean back, and stepped between his legs, pushing him back against the couch.  Leaning down, she whispered into his ear, ‘I’ll prove it to you.’  She kissed his neck, slowly making her way down, straddling his knees now.  She undid the buttons on his shirt, one at a time, kissing the newly displayed skin.  She reached his treasure trail and licked her way down, slowly slidding off Jeff’s lap to kneel on the ground.  She stroked him through his jeans before walking her fingers up his length to his belt and undoing it.  She tugged his fly open and pulled out his hard shaft, stroking it.  She looked up to see Jeff watching her, transfixed, with eyes half-lidded.  She smiled as she leaned down and kissed the tip, before swirling her tongue around the head.  She took his cock into her mouth, shallowly, running her tongue along the bottom as her teeth scraped the top gently._

 

Annie’s hands were focused on alternately flicking at her nipples and squeezing her breasts gently, kneading them in her hands.  Wishing, just this once, that her palms were a little rougher, hands bigger and more solid.

 

_Annie brought a hand down to stroke his balls, the other roughly palming her breast over her shirt.  She took him deeper, still working his head with her tongue.  She lifted her eyes to Jeff again and noticed his eyes were darker than she’d ever seen them.  She pinched her nipple causing a moan to reverberate against his shaft.  Jeff jolted to awareness as his breathing grew more ragged.  He knocked her hand away from her chest and Annie was about to protest until he took over, blunt nails scraping over sensitized nubs.  Annie sighed in relief and dropped her hand lower, moving it under her skirt and pressed her fingers to her panties, unsurprised that she was damp already.  Her fingers stroked upwards, over the fabric, bumping against her clit and back down before slipping inside and beginning to play with herself.  Jeff’s hands on her breasts stilled.  Annie let his cock go with a pop, looking at him questioningly.  ‘Changed my mind, seeing is believing.’  Jeff’s voice was low and raspy as he yanked her off the floor without warning.  Jeff had her positioned over his lap, her knees on the couch, and panties down around her thighs in seconds._

 

One of Annie’s hands had migrated south, smoothing over her panties over and over again.  She wanted this to be slow.  She pressed down on her clit for just a second, before moving her fingers, continuing the slow run of her fingers back and forth over her lips.

 

**_… Lay where you’re laying, don’t make a sound.  I know they’re watching, they’re watching._ **

 

_Annie’s mobility was slightly limited but she didn’t really need a whole lot for this.  She trusted Jeff would keep her upright.  Jeff had one hand curled around his cock, the other holding her hip, stroking himself as he watched her.  Annie didn’t hesitate.  Jeff watching her was secondary to the fact that right now, she wanted satisfaction.  She slipped her fingers down past the neatly trimmed triangular patch of hair, ghosting over her clit to circle around her entrance.  She slicked a finger in and noted how easy it was before withdrawing and stroking over her clit with her nails.  Annie continued moving her nails over her clit, eyes dropping shut.  She felt Jeff’s hand leave her hip and pull her tank top down, flicking at her nipples.  Annie’s motions against her clit were getting just a tiny bit faster and she could feel her walls pulsing.  She moved her other hand down, pushing a finger in again.  She quickly angled a second finger in, wishing it was more._

Annie’s hand worked her panties down her legs until they were tangled around her knees.  She drew one leg up.  Her fingers were working at her clit, hips jerking a little at the contact.  Annie kept stroking over her clit, feeling the sensations build.  Her other hand abandoned her chest and reached into the box she had left sitting on her bedside table.  She pulled out the first thing her hand came into contact with, eyes opening briefly, before smiling hazily in recognition.

 

**_… I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside._ **

 

_Annie smiled as she realized her fingers weren’t all she had at her disposal.  Eyes opening, she pushed Jeff back for the second time.  She brushed his hand away from his cock, and stroked it once before looking at him and then lining her hips up with his.  Jeff groaned as she sank down on him.  Annie took a moment to settle, adjusting.  Then she rose up just a little, before grinding back down.  Jeff, once again, had a hand planted on her hip while the other worked between them to get as much of her tank top and bra out of the way as possible.  He looked at her breasts for a moment as Annie rocked over him.  His hand moved from her hip to her lower back, pulling her closer as his head bent to take a stiffened nipple into his mouth.  Annie, who had one hand planted on Jeff’s shoulder for leverage, the other running through his short hair, looked down as felt the contact.  She almost wished she hadn’t.  The picture of Jeff with his head bent to her breast with devotion, mouth tugging at her nipples so enthusiastically, as she rose up and down on his cock made her walls clench tighter around him.  The hand in Jeff’s hair went straight back to her clit, and Annie knew she was barely a touch away._

Annie’s turned the toy on with one hand, glad she had managed to grab one that had two heads.  She pushed one finger in, then two, making sure the penetration was comfortable.  She slowly moved the toy down, easing it in, as it vibrated against her lips.  Finally getting it seated properly, Annie just enjoyed the feeling of it teasing her clit.  She pulled it out, leaving her clit without stimulation for a scant second , before pushing the vibrator back in.  She could feel it building, so close.

 

_Annie rubbed her clit quickly, wanting to get off as quickly as possible.  She could feel herself teetering.  His warm, wet mouth tugging at her nipple, his hard shaft pulling out and rocking back in, her own fingers working furiously at her clit.  Annie was mewling as she writhed on Jeff’s lap, wanting to come so badly.  Jeff was suddenly lifting her up and pulling her down roughly.  He bit her nipple unexpectedly and her orgasm finally, blessedly, came ripping through her._

Annie’s hips bucked off the bed and kept moving, as she seesawed the toy in and out, working herself through her orgasm.  Her breath was ragged and she was overheated but when she finally stopped moving, Annie didn’t think she had come harder since buying her first vibrator, when her fingers had stopped being exciting all on their own.  Laying there, sweat drying, skin rapidly cooling, Annie was glad her roommates were out of town for the weekend filming on location in Denver for their new Kickpuncher movie.  She’d been noisy. 

 

Craning her neck in her reclined position to survey her appearance, Annie noted that her heels and thigh highs had stayed in place.  Yes, Annie decided, the lingerie had been a good investment.  Maybe one of these days she’d get the chance to use it for _someone_.  As Annie relaxed again, she could swear she heard a muffled thudding.  Her brow furrowed, knowing that Troy and Abed wouldn’t be back until tomorrow evening.  Rising from the bed, Annie pulled up her panties and moved toward the door, opening it and poking her head out.

 

“Annie!  Troy and Abed wanted me to check on you.  Annie?”  Annie smiled.  Maybe she’d get that chance sooner than she had thought.


End file.
